She's the One
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little story from Nicole Galassini's POV when she proposes to Charlie. One shot.


**This is a one shot** **from Nicole Galassini's POV when she proposes to Charlie after their dinner with the Burtons. Much of the dialogue was taken from the show, but other parts are my own interpretation. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Burtons nor do I own Charlie and Nicole. If I did, they would've gotten a lot more screen time than they did. Lol. **

Charlie pulls up in front of the Burton house after they invited us over for dinner. She turns off the car and looks over at me and asks, "You okay Niki?"

"Yeah just nervous that's I all," I answer, "I mean this is the first time we've gone out with someone knowing about us. Other than your sister and brother."

"Niki, I told you they're cool with us," said Charlie getting out of the car. I followed suit.

"Yeah I know but still…" I said walking towards the front door.

We stopped on the porch and she wrapped her arm around me and kissed my forehead, "It'll be okay I promise. Just follow my lead."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say."

Charlie knocked on the door and a young boy answered it. He must be the David Burton Charlie talks about at the youth center, "hi Charlie," he greeted happily.

"How you doing champ?" asked Charlie strutting in happily as I followed her.

David looked a little shocked to see me but it only lasted a second, "Oh hi, I'm David Burton," he extended his hand out to me.

I smiled and shook his hand and said, "Pleasure, I'm Nicole Galassini."

"Oh well welcome to our home Ms. Nicole," he said.

By now, the other three Burtons had made their way over to us, "Hi Nicole, I'm Roland," he said and we shook hands, "I think you know Joan."

"Hi Nicole," she said.

"Mam," I nodded and shook her hand.

"Oh this is my sister, Sara Elizabeth," said David and Roland turned so we could see the face of the toddler in his arms.

"Can you say hello?" he asked. She barely whispered hello and David mentioned that she's shy. We begin our conversation and have our meal after a while, Joan leaves to get David and Sara Elizabeth ready for bed. After that, we all talk about how Charlie and I met and how the Burtons met. I should've known Charlie would tell the story all wrong. Roland eventually leaves to read _Lord of the Rings_ to David. I kind of wish I could go with him honestly. I love those books.

I say goodbye to them and begin the conversation again, "He's one special kid."

Joan smiled and gratefully said, "Thank you."

"And that Sara Elizabeth, you could just eat her up with a spoon," said Charlie. I chuckled. Charlie would be spoiling her future kids, that's for sure.

"Roland and I feel very blessed," she said.

"I don't know how you do it mam. Raising a family and commanding a garrison," I said. I didn't do either and I couldn't imagine how much busier my life would be.

"I don't either," she said and laughed, "No you make the time. Having the right partner makes all the difference."

"Tell me," said Charlie and then glanced over towards me to which I looked back at her. Joan offered us dessert and then Charlie grabbed my hand and smiled at me as I smiled back. I started thinking about life in general, barely remembering the rest of the meal or our farewells to Roland and Joan. Am I finally ready to permanently come out of the closet? Am I ready to get married and have a family? Am I willing to suffer the consequences and/or prejudice of being an out lesbian soldier? And I know Zack, Anna, Mikey, and Alex Mayfield would happily accept me, but what about my mother? She has no idea what's going on between me and Charlie. She calls Charlie my roommate. And yes, she did start out as my roommate, but Mom doesn't know that Charlie and I are dating. Oh who am I kidding? No one really knows I'm head over heels in love with Charlie. Mom always went on and on about how I would know when I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone. Well, I've found someone: Charlotte Marie Mayfield. _She's _the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"You okay? You haven't said anything for like ten minutes," Charlie said interrupting my thoughts.

I brought myself back to reality and said, "You were right."

"Well of course I was. About what?" she asked. Oh Charlie.

"The Burtons I had a really great time," I said.

"Told you," she smirked.

"And they've got me thinking. I want a life like theirs," I said.

Charlie stopped and turned to face me, "What do you mean?"

"I want to be a soldier, a mother, a wife," I said.

"Nicole…"

"When I was wounded riding in the Humvee, I was so afraid I would never see you again. Never get to tell you how I really feel," I poured out, _"Never get to tell you how much I love you," _I added mentally, "So what do you say?"

Charlie stood there stunned a few seconds before saying, "Are you asking me?"

Was I? I guess I am, "I'm asking," I smiled happily.

"Then I want to hear it," stated Charlie confidently, "I'm serious Niki, if this is it then I want it all!"

_"__Well here it goes. I'm asking the question that will affect the rest of my life," _I thought. I took Charlie's hands in mine and looked into her eyes. I took a deep breath and said, "Charlotte Mayfield, will you marry me?"

Charlie grinned from ear to ear so I immediately knew what her answer was going to be. I shouldn't have had any doubts in the first place, "Yes. Yes I will," she chuckled. We both kissed long and hard before we stood there with our arms wrapped around each other. I knew she was crying and only at this point did I realize I was crying as well. I did it. I asked her to marry me. I can finally acknowledge who I am and what Charlie means to me. We'll have that special day, say our vows, have our wedding rings, raise a family, and grow old together. We made our way back to our house and we had a, shall I say, passionate evening. Charlie and I were cuddling in our bed when she leaned over and kissed my temple. She whispered in my ear, "I love you Niki. So much."

I rolled over to face her and cupped her face with my right hand. I leaned in to kiss her once more and said, "I love you too honey." Yeah, she's definitely the one.


End file.
